villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JacobKyleF/My Opinion on My Hero Academia's Primary Antagonists
Honestly, I don't know if doing a blog right now is a good idea for me to start. But honestly. Maybe i should start doing my 1st Blog of telling myself and everyone a little bit of Criticism of how i find the Villains to be Interesting or Not that Interesting at all. Today's Topic is Critically talking about the Primary Antagonists, who were also one of the My Hero Academia Villains. To begin with this, Let's start off on the First Villain... Tomura Shigaraki, Don't get me started on this guy, but i do however find him Impressing and well sometimes, Unwise. Tomura's Intentions of Becoming the next king of evil and destroying everything he despises clearly made no comprehensions of how he got it in the first place, but as the Story continues. Thus later revealed he was tragic to sympathize with, as he was abused by his father, Kotaro Shimura, who despised heroes after Nana Shimura was killed off by All For One. But with his entire family and home decayed by him accidentally and not knowing what he did, Tomura ends up losing all of his humanity as All For One raised Tomura into doing evil and would later become his Successor. Honestly, To know my opinion on this, I Find Tomura to be relatable to other viewers for his Tragic Backstory, while some others don't agree with liking him. However, his Actions only made him not snadard enough like other villains who had crossed the MEH, but not entirely close to PE if necessary (Ernesto de la Cruz, Akemi Hinazuki, & Almighty Tallests are these Examples.) Next up, All For One, Now this is a Villain i do not sympathize with. In my defense, AFO was considered to be MHA's Most Evil Villain, but how can he, if he had raised Tomura and cared for him (Example, he wouldn't intolerant his failures. however, he encourages Tomura to continue his goals and his role as AFO's successor). But, it wouldn't justify All for One as Protective, since there are reasons why he raised Tomura since he killed Nana & His true goals were still not yet known. But i find All for One truly evil, despite being Protective, to did however crossed the MEH from taking away Ragdoll's Quirk and probably had caused destruction in his past during his fight with Nana. Wolfram (My Hero Academia) is One villain who actually... Did stand out other villains alongside All for One. Why? Wolfram is the Only MHA Villain who had no redeeming qualities and was purely evil enough to have wanted to blackmail & kidnap David to mass produce The Quirk Amplification Device via Black Marketing for his own desires. Caused him to Cross the MEH as he prepares to kill off Samson after dishonoring the agreement they had. Like Wolfram said it himself, He doesn't keep his promises. He even mocked those who had the willing to do heroic things, such as saving someone or redemption (Examples of what he said to David when he saved Samson from being killed and to Midoriya when he attempted to save David from him). He was also willing to kill those who are in his way and take away the person they had cared for, (Like attempting to kill Melissa while David was unconsious was a Example of his traits). So, in my declares, Wolfram is truly one of MHA's Depraved Villains yet. Kai Chisaki, or by his villain name based on his Quirk, Overhaul. Okay, this Guy has got to be a more worse father than Endeavor, despite he was a Foster father for Eri. Kai had Intentions of brining the Yakuza back to power again and rise once more, how would he exactly achieve this, by Abusing Eri from using his Quirk against her to recollect her blood cells, then will refine the blood to perfect the drug known as "Quirk-Destroying Bullets", used to eradicate a person's quirk. His primary reason for this was to repay back the kindness from the Shie Hassaikai's Boss, whom is also the Grandfather of Eri. But however, the Boss disagreed with his intentions, sooner their ideals would conflict, ending with Overhaul to had no choice but to put him on a coma. of course his goals were actually filled with potential, but his abuse towards Eri and caring for his Boss still does not justify his so-called "Actions", If he cared for the Boss, why would he think of him for a fool to not agree with his Actions, probably because of his mysophobia causing him to be Delusional and yet does he really care for the Boss, aka his adoptive father. I'm thinking a No. He's Like the Young Version of Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Who did seem to have care for his "Children", Van Hohenheim, and The Elric Brothers, but He cared for his "Children" as Tools for his plan and nothing more. Along with the Elric Brothers as he sees them as Something useful for his goals). So in my opinion, Overhaul could stand out. No matter how much is it for him to be an abstain decision. And Lastly, We have Nine from the Already out of 2019 Movie, Heroes: Rising. Despite not had already watched the Movie Yet. Nine was similar to All for One, an individual who has 9 Quirks, which gave him his Villain Name. Not yet none of what he has done yet, But he did however might have or presumably stole Izuku's Quirk, One for All in the Movie. He might yet be one of MHA's Most Dangerous Villains. And I Think that's all that i'll have to say Category:Blog posts